As shown in the references submitted simultaneously herewith, portable dressing rooms and various and sundry hunter blinds have been devised heretofore. Such structures find some interest, but it is submitted that the apparatus of this disclosure is superior in that it provides a lightweight, relatively compact structure which can be carried by the user and thereafter deployed in the field. The present invention thus provides a camouflaged game blind which is equipped with a shooting portal and is also equipped with internal, air-inflatable seat cushions. The advantages of this will be better understood on a description of the present invention as will follow below.